waterfiresagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sycorax
Sycorax was one of the Six Who Ruled, the mages who ruled the island-nation of Atlantis before its destruction. She was the ancestor of Ling. Pre-series Sycorax was born in Eastern China before she moved to Atlantis. She was an Omnivoxa who could speak the language of every being, animal and plant. She was also Atlantis' chief justice, renowned for her fairness, honesty and wisdom. As a ruler of Atlantis, she solved disputes between citizens and negotiated treaties between nations. During the destruction of Atlantis by Abbadon and her fellow mage Orfeo; Merrow met with Sycorax and Pyrrha and together the remaining mages drove Abbadon back to the Carceron. Nyx had been killed after finding Navi and handing her his talisman and Orfeo was killed by Merrow who took his talisman. The talismans were all needed as they were the keys to the Carceron, Atlantis' prison where they intended Abbadon to be imprisoned. Navi and Pyrrha were both killed in the ensuing struggle and once the island had sunk, Sycorax with the help of a thousand whales, dragged the prison into the depths of the Southern Sea and sank it beneath the ice. Unfortunately, a severely injured Sycorax died there and the whales sang her farewell to her grave. She had at least one child who survived and eventually became among the mer who founded the realm of Qin in the Pacific Ocean. After her death, as a means of honouring her memory, Merrow the last surviving mage took her talisman, the puzzle ball and tossed it into the Great Abyss near China, where Sycorax had been born, to protect it. Deep Blue After arriving in the Iele's Cave, Ling is informed of her heritage from Sycorax. She now understands that despite people thinking her either a liar or crazy when she claimed to have understood creatures and plants talk, including plankton, she realises her gift had come from her honoured ancestress, Sycorax. Dark Tide Ling, after being captured by Orfeo, is sent to a prison camp in the Great Abyss, where thousands of innocent mer are suffering and dying from lack of food, exhaustion and Depth Sickness, from diving too deep. Orfeo and the Death Riders have put them to work, labouring to find Sycorax's talisman, which was found by Ling's father, Shan Lu Chi, an archaeologist who had gone missing and was presumed dead. He explains that he had been found by Death Riders after discovering the puzzle ball, but after realising that they wanted it, he threw it back into the Abyss. Ling's father helps his daughter escape and retrieve the talisman which is safely transported and kept safe in the Black Fins' camp. Sea Spell The Death Riders' spy is causing havoc and strife within the Black Fin Resistance. There is a food shortage, a shortage of lava and Sera has had to import lava globes which are expensive, whilst requiring the money for other things, including weapons. Realizing that accusing everyone is not going to work, Ling comes up with a brilliant plan: as Sycorax was Atlantis' chief justice and able to discern truth from lies, her solution is to pretend that Sycorax did this through the use of her talisman, the puzzle ball. By spreading the (false) realisation throughout the camp, Ling claims that by solving the puzzle, they would then be able to use the talisman to discover the identity of the spy. Word quickly spreads through camp, and Sera and Ling are betting that the traitor would be terrified and confess before he or she discovers the ploy. The plan worked and the spy was revealed and imprisoned. Talisman Her talisman was a puzzle ball with an image of a phoenix.Category:Six Who Ruled Category:Mages Category:Qin